OG-9 Homing Spider Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = OG-9 Homing Spider Droid | droidklasse = Klasse 4.0 | voertuigklasse = | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Baktoid Armor Workshop | lengte = 7,32 meter (hoogte) 7,60 meter (breedte) | uitrusting = | taken = Vechten | prijs = 70.000 Credits | snelheid = 48 tot 90 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie= Commerce Guild CIS | units = }} thumb|250px|OG-9 in de Battle of Geonosis De OG-9 Homing Spider Droid - of Spider Tank - was een grote Battle Droid die als tank werd ingezet door de CIS in de Clone Wars. Bouw & Uitzicht De OG-9 Homing Spider Droid werd net voor de Invasion of Naboo verkocht aan de Commerce Guild door Baktoid Armor Workshop. De OG-9 droeg één grote Homing Laser Cannon met zich mee en een extra Anti-Personnel Laser Cannon. Deze wapens hadden een soort schotel om zich heen en konden dodelijke stralen afvuren. Door constante energie te leveren aan deze wapens kon de OG-9 Deflector Shields verzwakken, voertuigen beschadigen en vijandelijke troepen onder vuur nemen. Het kleinere Anti Personnel Cannon was voor korte afstand bedoeld, net als een opgeborgen Ion Cannon dat kon dienen op voertuigen of schepen uit te schakelen. Alle wapens waren modulair en konden aangepast worden naargelang de missie. De OG-9 bewoog zich voort op vier steltachtige en hydraulische poten die de Droid een snelheid van 90 km/h konden geven. Door de grootte van de Droids torenden ze vaak boven het gevechtsveld uit en konden ze makkelijker hun doelwitten markeren. De poten waren vrij gevoelig en een voltreffer zorgde ervoor dat de OG-9 in elkaar stuitte. De reactor – die was gelegen in het lichaam van de OG-9 – verborg een erg gevoelige reactor. Een voltreffer die het pantser kon doorboren, resulteerde in een explosie van de hele Droid. Homing Spider Droids hadden geen enkele vorm van persoonlijkheid en werden benoemd via een serienummer. Ze bezaten wel een logische processor en militaire protocols en strategieën. De meeste OG-9 Droids werden missie voor missie opnieuw bevoorraad met nieuwe richtlijnen. In veel missies werden de OG-9 Homing Spider Droids aan de kleinere DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droids gekoppeld die de functie had om de grotere Droids te beschermen voor lage aanvallen. De sensors van beide Droids werden ook op elkaar afgestemd zodat een doelwit van een Dwarf Spider Droid kon worden overgenomen door de Homing Spider Droid. Geschiedenis De OG-9 Homing Spider Droids maakten deel uit van het arsenaal Battle Droids dat de Commerce Guild meebracht met de aansluiting tot de CIS in 22 BBY. Voor gebruik in de Clone Wars moesten deze Droids dus amper worden aangepast. De Commerce Guild gebruikte deze giganten meestal om de grenzen van hun terreinen of basissen te bewaken. Bovendien konden ze door hun grootte makkelijk overtredingen of illegale mijnpraktijken vastleggen. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis werden 7500 OG-9 Homing Spider Droids ingezet. De OG-9 konden zich goed weren omdat hun poten zeer vlot op het terrein konden manoeuvreren. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleven de OG-9 een vaste waarde in het leger van de CIS, een wapen dat werd gevreesd door de troepen van de Galactic Republic. Zelfs de kliffen van Bal'demnic vormden geen probleem voor de OG-9 Droids om te beklimmen. Op het einde van de Clone Wars deden deze Droids onder andere dienst op Felucia in tandem met AAT Tanks. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *OG-9 in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Ultimate Adversaries *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide category:Battle Droids category:Baktoid Industries category:Commerce Guild category:Confederate Army